Babylon
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN autorizada por BeautifulFiction. Dos años después de recuperar el cuerpo de su hermano de La Puerta, Edward Elric continúa pagando el precio. ¿Algún día podrá ver su deuda saldada o, al contrario, terminará costándole todo lo que posee? RoyEd. (FMA-2003).


**Autor: **_BeautifulFiction._

**Traductor: **_PruePhantomhive._

**Rating: **M (18 años en adelante), para toda la historia, debido a futuras escenas con contenido explicito o perturbador. Por favor, revisen cada capítulo para conocer _ratings _individuales y/o advertencias.

**Advertencia: **Lenguaje parco.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _Fullmetal Alchemist _son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa y se utilizan en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

***Notas de autor: **_Este es mi primer intento de un fanfiction de FMA. Los comentarios e ideas siempre son bienvenidos. Espero ansiosa sus palabras :)_

***Notas de traductor: **Gracias a _BeautifulFiction, _por permitirme traducir ésta historia. Es la primera vez que hago esto y me encantará que lo lean :) Por cierto, no olviden revisar otros trabajos de _BeautifulFiction, _son fascinantes ;)

* * *

**BABYLON**

**—**

**Capítulo 1**

**La enfermedad**

Edward Elric abrió los ojos, dejando que su visión se ajustara gradualmente a la penumbra del dormitorio. El lugar era impávido, por decir lo mínimo. Dos desvencijadas literas habían sido empujadas contra paredes opuestas y las rudimentarias y no coincidentes sillas permanecían encajadas, en una esquina, a lo largo de una tambaleante mesa. Había una bombilla desnuda que colgaba laboriosamente sobre su cabeza y él se quedó mirando el amanecer reflejado en una de sus curvas.

Las personas no _vivían_ ahí; eso no era un hogar. Era solamente un práctico lugar para tener una pizca de privacidad y una buena noche de sueño. Al menos debió serlo. En lugar de eso, Ed se percibía a sí mismo irritantemente inquieto. El sueño le llegaba a cuentagotas, atormentado como siempre, por pesadillas del pasado.

Un suave ronquido proveniente de la cama de al lado lo hizo levantar una ceja y una rara sonrisa tiró de sus labios. Rígidamente giró sobre su costado para estudiar a su ocupante. La mata de pelo de su hermano menor estaba despeinada, con hebras del color de la arena surcándole el rostro: su rostro humano. Incluso ahora, Ed se tomaba su tiempo para observar esos rasgos que alguna vez creyó perdidos.

En esa cara, había muchas similitudes con la de su madre. En la curva de la nariz y también en sus peculiares labios. A los diecisiete años, su cuerpo era musculoso y, sí, demonios, más grande que el suyo. Aunque nadie dudaba de su parecido, al ser familia. De hecho, resultaba un poco extraño que, en contraste, la apariencia de Edward derivara de su padre.

Una familiar sensación de amargura se arrastró a través de su corazón al pensar en Hohenheim y tuvo que presionar los dedos de su _automail_ contra su pecho, dejando que su frialdad marcara sobre su piel el dolor de sus emociones. Él nunca perdonaría a su padre por abandonarlo, así como nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo por hacer pasar a Al por cuatro años sin un cuerpo. Recuperarlo sólo había sido una expiación, una que él nunca tuvo intención de sobrevivir.

_La poderosa cuchilla de Envidia, atravesando sus costillas le causaba un dolor ardiente, incrustada hasta ahogar el delgado hilo de sangre que pretendía escapar por la herida abierta. La oscuridad transitoria fue un fugaz respiro antes de que el brillo de La Puerta se abriera paso hacía su conciencia._

_Se puso de pie en el umbral sin moverse hacia adelante o atrás. No hizo nada hasta que Envidia y luego, para su horror, Alphonse aparecieron para atravesar esas expectantes puertas. _

_La conciencia era una amarga agonía. No había dudas sobre lo que acababa de ver y tampoco vacilaciones en sus acciones. El encantamiento del Intercambio Equivalente se convirtió en una especie de mantra que sonaba en el interior de su cabeza mientras dibujaba círculos de transmutación sobre su piel: uno en cada extremidad, uno en su torso y, finalmente, uno en el centro de su frente. _

_Un olor metálico llenó su nariz, cubriendo su lengua con pátina, conforme el carmesí se desvaneció poco a poco para apostar manchas marrones contra su piel. Esto tenía que hacerse. Todas esas opciones, todas esas decisiones se reducían, por fin, a esto. Una vida a cambio de una vida. Si ese era el precio, entonces él lo pagaría. Su último pensamiento fue acerca de su hermano, sobre el cuerpo que _él _robó en su desesperación por lograr una Transmutación Humana y ahora, ésta sería la única verdadera disculpa que le podría dar. _

_La Puerta estaba esperándolo y, por medio de palabras que no necesitaban una voz, parecía estarse burlando de él: _

**_ —¿De nuevo por aquí, Edward Elric?_**

_Él no hizo su petición en voz alta. Simplemente le tendió ambos brazos de carne y hueso_, _en silencio, mostrando su sometimiento por medio de esto, exigiendo a su hermano de regreso. No aceptaría una fracción. Esperaba la trinidad del cuerpo, la mente y el alma. _

_Hubo un asfixiante momento en el que tanto un segundo como una eternidad pasaron. El vivió y murió y vivió de nuevo, atrapado en el flujo de energía que fluía a través de La Puerta. Ante sus ojos, el conocimiento acerca de Todo desfiló glorioso, pero él estaba ciego para contemplarlo. _

_Fue ahí, en el precipicio entre un plano y el siguiente, en dónde la decisión fue tomada. Los lazos de oscuridad salieron de la nada y se enredaron en su brazo y pierna, rasgando sus recientemente recuperados miembros y regresándolos al abismo. En una estrepitosa cacofonía de dolor y desorientación, sintió el ensamblaje de su _automail _como si nunca lo hubiera perdido. La confusión fue espantosa y la tan conocida cólera regresó con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Estaba, acaso, atreviéndose a negarlo?_

**_—Tu hermano te pertenece. A cambio…_**

_Los círculos de transmutación dibujados en su cuerpo llamearon como si tuvieran vida, mordiendo su piel. Chispas de agonía serpentearon a través de esas simples líneas, grabándose a sí mismas con profundidad en su carne. _

**_—Un recuerdo permanente de lo que has dado… y de lo que pudiste haber perdido. _**

_Él quiso exclamar que eso no podía ser equivalente: ¿cómo forzarlo a recordar lo que había pasado podía ser pago suficiente a cambio del hermano por el que había luchado? ¿Cómo podía ser La Puerta tan voluble? Habiéndole exigido tanto cuando era apenas un niño y tan poco ahora, ¡era un desbalance! Su boca permaneció cerrada mientras su mente gritaba preguntas sin fin, reclamando respuestas a la silenciosa oscuridad y a la brillante luz en esencia._

_En un latido, la puerta se desvaneció y él despertó en la realidad. _

_La agonía era insuperable y lo hizo trizas, destruyendo su voluntad y haciendo que cada respiración le costara trabajo. El eco de sus botas dando patadas en el suelo arañó sus oídos mientras arqueaba la espalda, retorciéndose con la necesidad de escapar. El suelo estaba todavía viscoso por su sangre y se tambaleó dolorosamente sobre sus zapatos, dando una palmada con su mano de carne a su cabeza ardiente al mismo tiempo que la pierna de _automail _temblaba bajo su peso. _

_Estaba intentando alejarse del círculo de transmutación, intentando encontrar un poco de consuelo apartándose de sus límites, pero algo lo llevaba de nuevo hacía él. Parpadeando entre la bruma, vio a su hermano acostado sobre su espalda, en el centro de todo, con el pecho elevándose y cayendo continuamente, sumergido en letargo. La angustia disminuyó, forzada a hacerse a un lado e irrelevante en ese momento. Su cuerpo debió haberse estremecido en ese momento, pero su mente fue fuerte mientras se tambaleaba para llegar al lado de Al, en donde cayó de rodillas. Sus dedos ensangrentados hábilmente encontraron el estable y vibrante pulso y un aliento entrecortado de alivio escapó de los pulmones de Ed._

Edward apartó el recuerdo de su cabeza, dejando que su mirada se perdiera en el rostro de su hermano de nuevo. En las semanas y meses siguientes a aquel día, Al había trabajado mucho para recuperar su fuerza, alegrándose al llevar a cabo la simple tarea de vivir. Su distracción le dio a Ed el tiempo necesario para perfeccionar su máscara y ocultar el tormento que lo mantenía atrapado entre sus brazos.

Durante esas primeras semanas, había culpado a su automail por el dolor, pero gradualmente, el malestar constante se transformó en cegadores destellos de martirio que pronto se redujeron a unos cuantos ataques por mes. Ahora, el dolor sólo lo atacaba cuando estaba demasiado cansado o débil. Aún así, era como una enfermedad. Podría no ser contagiosa, pero siempre estaba ahí para tomarlo desprevenido. Sospechaba que eso no era sólo un recordatorio de lo que había dado. Esa era la manera en la que La Puerta le decía que estaba en deuda y que algún día iría a cobrarle.

—Al diablo con eso —murmuró Ed para sí mismo, moviéndose para sentarse.

Hizo una mueca cuando sus pulmones se encogieron dolorosamente y trató de sofocar la tos que rasgó su garganta. Presionando una mano sobre su boca hizo otra mueca al sentir su pecho sacudirse. La piel de su esternón estaba caliente y enrojecida. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. El ruido era demasiado para poder esconderlo y escuchó a Alphonse saltar fuera de la cama.

—Hermano, ¿qué pasa?

Edward sacudió la cabeza furiosamente, obligándose a sí mismo a mantener el control. La tos era algo que se había desarrollado recientemente. Había aparecido por primera vez hace un par de días. No sabía si era un regalo tardío de La Puerta o si se trataba de un simple resfrío, pero el carmín que le había salpicado la mano tenía su propia versión de las cosas.

—Estoy bien, Al —se las arregló para jadear, limpiándose rápidamente la sangre de la mano para que su hermano no la viera—. No quise despertarte.

Alphonse no dijo nada. Era más fácil que Ed entendiera así que no tenía que disculparse. La preocupación en su rostro se hizo evidente cuando el primer rayo de sol dorado entró a través de la ventana que daba al éste.

—No me veas así —suplicó con un murmullo—. Si pasara algo malo, te lo diría.

—No, no lo harías —la voz de Alphonse sonó resignada y Edward no pudo ocultar la mueca de dolor que le cruzó el rostro. Ésa no era la primera vez que Al se molestaba porque le ocultara cosas. Dudaba si sería la última.

Con un suspiro, Ed se recostó contra la cabecera, sabiendo que era inútil intentar protestar ante semejante reprimenda tan leve. Incluso desde que eran niños pequeños, Al sabía cuando le ocultaba algo. Aún cuando había regresado de La Puerta, conocía a su hermano mejor de lo que éste se conocía a sí mismo.

—Mejoraré pronto —concedió finalmente—. Además, ya sabes cómo es el ejército: no justificarán faltas por enfermedad a menos que estés muerto y, aún así, te conviertes en una carga.

Al frunció el ceño, poniendo su mano en el hombro de carne y hueso de Edward, dándole un rápido apretón.

—Tal vez no deberíamos aceptar ésta misión.

—_¿Deberíamos? _—Ed preguntó con aire peligroso, enderezando los hombros y paralizando a su hermano con una mirada—. No, Al. No es ningún _deberíamos_. _Yo _voy a ver qué es lo que quiere Mustang y tú te quedarás aquí. Tú no eres un perro del ejército. Oficialmente, ellos no te están pagando.

Al abrió la boca para protestar, pero Ed saltó fuera de la cama, sacudiendo la cabeza furiosamente.

—Al, hablamos sobre esto cada vez que…

—Y yo siempre gano —señaló Al con una sonrisa.

Ed frunció el entrecejo al encender la luz, pero mantuvo los labios fruncidos y callados mientras cogía una toalla y se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

—No vas a venir conmigo.

—No puedes detenerme, hermano.

De parte de alguien más, esas palabras hubieran sido un desafío, pero, viniendo de Al, no eran más que una declaración de hechos verdaderos. Para él, intentar detenerlo sería tan difícil como aceptar que Alphonse estaba creciendo. De pronto, Edward se vio en la incomoda posición de ser el único miembro de la familia que quedaba para mantener sus necesidades e intereses encerrados en el corazón.

Con un movimiento de su mano, cerró la puerta del baño con demasiada fuerza, sin preocuparse por la polvareda que cayó del techo o por despertar a alguien en el edificio. Él sabía que no era el mejor ejemplo para su hermano. Desde el momento en el que habían perdido a su madre, sus acciones se habían vuelto impremeditadas y desconsideradas, pero, a pesar de eso, Al había permanecido a su lado. Así habían sido las cosas siempre y, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por protegerlo de sí mismo, se daba cuenta de que nunca cambiarían.

Quintándose los bóxers con los que había dormido, giró las llaves de la ducha y se metió bajó el chorro de agua. La tensión de sus músculos lentamente aminoró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que el agua fluyera por su cabello, terminando el trayecto en sus hombros.

No fue mucho tiempo después de que Al recuperara su cuerpo, que discutieron acerca de eso por primera vez. Ed sugirió que Al debía volver a Rizenbul con Winry; aún recordaba la molesta mirada en los ojos de su hermano menor, la cual había visto una o dos veces en su madre, cuando ellos se comportaban de manera particularmente traviesa, pero las palabras de Alphonse no fueron moduladas por el dulce amor maternal.

—_¡Yo no pasé por cuatro años infernales para recuperar mi cuerpo y después dejarte detrás cuando lo consiguiéramos!_

—_Al…_

_—¡No, Ed, yo no me voy a menos que vengas conmigo!_

_Las palabras se quedaron trabadas en su garganta, pero forzaron un camino improvisado hacia sus labios. _

_—No puedo. _

La misma afirmación aun resonaba en su cabeza, así como el pensamiento de que la lucha aún no había terminado. Fue entonces que Edward se dio cuenta de eso: mientras él despreciaba estar bajo el mando de los militares, esta era la única cosa que le quedaba. Ni siquiera podía imaginarse volviendo al idílico Rizenbul. ¿Cómo podría? Esos cuatro años habían sido gastados trastabillando de una experiencia cercana a la muerte a otra. La esperanza y la desesperación habían sido sus acompañantes, pero a pesar de eso, habían tenido un propósito.

De repente, este se había ido. La desorientación era algo que Ed añoraba a veces, pero en su compañía, se sentía perdido. Al menos, las misiones le habían dado algo para distraerse y nuevas formas para mejorar su alquimia. Además, había visto mucho de los pecados de Amestris como para regresar a una aislada orilla del mundo. Como un soldado regresando de la guerra, no había manera de que ignorara todo aquello de lo que había sido testigo. Todos tienen fantasmas que quieren enterrar.

Sus necesidades habían sido combatidas fieramente por su deseo de mantener a Alphonse seguro. El mismo desacuerdo continuaba aún ahora, pero, día a día, Al se mantuvo en su mundo. Él no abandonó a su hermano. Incluso cuando Ed se estancaba en una misma secuencia argumental, no podía apartar la gratitud de su corazón.

Fue sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Al tomara su vida en sus propias manos y validara su presencia al hacer el examen para convertirse en Alquimista Estatal. Su talento alquímico era impresionante, pero no era tan extraordinario como el de Edward, pero había algo gentil y natural sobre esto. Al tenía elegancia y él, instinto. Esa sólo era otra forma en la que se complementaban el uno al otro.

La alarma del despertador resonó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y haciéndolo decir algo en voz baja. Tenía que estar en la oficina de Mustang en media hora. Bastardo. ¿Qué clase de hombre estaba despierto a esa hora del día?

Una nítida imagen de un dormido y desaliñado Mustang le pasó por la mente, con el cabello revuelto y ojos llameantes. Se le secó la boca y una fuerte oleada de deseo centelló a través de él y se agrupó en su vientre bajo. La sensación no era nada nueva y lo hizo gemir bajito mientras empezaba a endurecerse.

Conforme se hacía mayor, la vergonzosa lujuria adolescente se volvía más fuerte, pasando de tímida curiosidad a descarada consideración. Más bien, había esperado que eso fuera cosa de sus hormonas desenfrenadas y que la atracción comenzara a desaparecer según se acercara a la adultez. En vez de eso, Edward se vio a sí mismo rechazando los coqueteos de interesantes mujeres jóvenes y persistiendo en imposibles fantasías.

Cerró las llaves del agua y escurrió su cabello. Tomó una toalla, ignorando su excitación. No tenía tiempo para lidiar con eso. Tal vez después, cuando tuviera más que unos cuantos minutos para estar listo, entonces, podría _poner el asunto en sus manos. _

Al tiempo que colocaba la toalla alrededor de su cintura, se aseguró de que el grueso material cubriera su erección antes de abrir la puerta e indicarle a Alphonse que podía usar el baño.

—No tardes mucho —murmuró, resistiendo la urgencia de hacer una mueca al notar que los ojos de Alphonse estaban fijos en su cabello mojado. El hecho de que Ed se tomara tanto tiempo para arreglarse era un motivo de contienda entre ambos, sobre todo porque Al podía estar presentable en tan sólo unos minutos, a diferencia de su hermano.

Puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar la voz desafinada de Alphonse, que cantaba en la ducha. Edward tomó su navaja de afeitar del sitio donde generalmente la dejaba, al lado del lavabo, y se puso a trabajar. Observó su reflejo y éste le devolvió una mirada vacía. Frunció el entrecejo al concentrar la vista en el patrón dibujado inquebrantablemente en su frente. Los círculos de transmutación habían sido quemados sobre su piel para permanecer en ella para siempre, disfrazadas de cicatriz. Las que estaban en su brazo de carne y hueso y en su torso eran fáciles de ocultar, pero las líneas en su frente destacaban con claridad, visibles para todo el mundo. Lo hacían ver como un adivino de carnaval en lugar de un Alquimista Estatal, pero no había nada qué hacer. Lo soportó; sino con orgullo, entonces con confianza, porque esa era la marca de todo por lo que había pasado y de todo aquello que había estado dispuesto a sacrificar. Y aprendió a lidiar con las miradas curiosas al igual que con el fuerte dolor.

No le tomó mucho tiempo eliminar la sombra de barba que tenía y tampoco la crema de afeitar de su barbilla. Pasó la mano por su mandíbula para asegurarse de que no quedaba ningún rastro de vello facial. Con un suspiro, dio una palmada al aire y provocó un cambio en el estado húmedo de su cabello por medio de alquimia. Aprender esto le había tomado un poco de práctica y unas cuantas cejas quemadas a lo largo de los años. Pero, en medio de volutas de vapor, la mayor parte del agua desapareció. Su cabello cayó en una cascada seca por debajo de los hombros. Cortarlo le parecía algo bastante extraño. Pero, si su pelo largo comenzaba a impedirle hacer bien su trabajo o si un par de soldados comenzaban a confundirlo con una mujer, reduciría su longitud, pero, mientras eso no pasara, prefería dejarlo crecer.

Estaba trenzándolo torpemente cuando Al apareció, atendiendo una herida en su mandíbula. Sangraba, pues se podía notar una tenue línea de color carmín entre sus dedos, alarmantemente brillante contra su piel blanca.

—¿Estás bien?

—La navaja se me resbaló —dijo, limpiando la sangre al pasarse una camiseta por encima de la cabeza, revolviendo su corto y húmedo cabello—. ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

Ed sonrió y ató el final de la trenza a manera de respuesta.

—El automail que hizo Winry se siente cada vez mejor… o tal vez soy yo quien se está acostumbrando a usarlo.

—Al menos no tienes que reinstalarlo de nuevo —le dijo Al—. Pensé que tendrías que hacerlo si crecías más.

—Será mejor que no me estés diciendo _pequeño _—gruñó, pero había algo juguetón en sus palabras. Su estatura había alcanzado su punto máximo y, aunque no rebasaba a nadie, no era tan pequeño como antes. Por supuesto, eso no detuvo la sarta de comentarios mordaces acerca de su tamaño.

Al dudó y su sonrisa débil se desvaneció con lentitud.

—Hermano, sabes que no te dejaré ir sólo a ver al coronel, ¿cierto?

—Aún no sabemos qué es lo que quiere Mustang —puntualizó—. A lo mejor es una asignación en la ciudad.

—No importa, de todas formas, voy contigo.

Ed suspiró, asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que se alcanzaba su camiseta negra y se la pasaba por encima de la cabeza para después tomar su abrigo.

—Bien, haz lo que quieras. Aunque sabes que puedo cuidar de mí mismo sin problemas.

Al dio señales de querer discutir eso, pero obviamente se lo pensó mientras Ed tomaba su reloj y miraba la hora. Una palabrota escapó de sus labios y deslizó el reloj plateado en su bolsillo antes de caminar hacía la puerta.

—Vamos.

Los pasillos del Comando Central eran bulliciosos con el alboroto del trabajo matutino. Los reclutas corrían de un lado a otro, obstaculizando sus funciones por la necesidad de saludar a los oficiales que merodeaban entre las filas. El comedor era un hervidero de actividad y Ed inhaló el olor del tocino frito y el aroma del café cargado que flotaba en el aire. Su estómago retumbó al percibir el satisfactorio olor y se prometió que comería algo cuando sus asuntos terminaran y pudieran regresar. De hecho…

—Al, ve y consigue algo para comer. No hay motivos para que los dos nos perdamos el desayuno. Consígueme un poco de tocino mientras estás en ello, ¿quieres?

—Pero…

Edward empujó a Alphonse en la dirección de los alimentos y se apresuró, diciendo por encima del hombro:

—¡No te preocupes! ¡Volveré!

—Si te atreves a irte sin mí…

Ed rió al tiempo que su hermano dejó que sus palabras se perdieran en el aire y fue a conseguir un sitio en donde sentarse. Encogiéndose de hombros, indiferente, para sí mismo, se esforzó por caminar más lento. No había razón para que se obligara a cumplir las órdenes de Mustang al pie de la letra. De todas formas, el hombre tenía un montón de personal que se esforzaba por mantener su ego inflado. Le correspondía a él hacer las cosas diferentes de vez en cuando. Hacerlo esperar un poco no le iba a causar ningún malestar.

Suspiró mientras abría la puerta de la oficina en la que laboraba el equipo de confianza de Mustang. El sitio resultaba bastante familiar y, si era honesto consigo mismo, para él ese espacio era lo más parecido a un hogar. El aire olía a café cargado y al penetrante hedor de los cigarrillos de Havoc. La planta de la maceta colocada en la esquina había florecido al ser alimentada frecuentemente con heces y el constante susurro del rasgueo sobre el papel era como una melodía silbante. Aún cuando su vida era un desorden, Ed sentía que podía confiar en que éste sitio siempre sería el mismo para él.

Cuando era más joven, solía preguntarse si algún día volverían a casa. Había estado tan obsesionado con su propio andar, que apenas había notado la dinámica del grupo. Al principio, ellos debieron sentirse disconformes y un poco irritados por su presencia. Pensaban que era sólo un niño y él, que ellos estaban metiéndose constantemente en su camino. El respeto mutuo fue algo que tardó mucho tiempo en llegar, pero ahora sabía que no había nada que no pudiera preguntarles. De manera contraria, ellos sabían que él siempre sería alguien en quién confiar y que era un poderoso alquimista con quien contar.

El escritorio de Hawkeye estaba vacío, pero juzgando por la paciente figura del perro, _Black Hayate, _ella estaba en la oficina de Mustang. La mujer podía ser dura e íntegra, pero en ella se percibía un suave toque maternal cuando trataba con los hombres bajo su comando, incluyendo al oficial que estaba por encima de todos ellos. Aunque, claro, si Edward le decía eso, ella se encargaría de llenarlo con agujeros de bala. Su difícil reputación era bien conocida y él no podía culparla. A decir verdad, estaba bastante seguro de que era sólo su presencia lo que aseguraba que el trabajo fuera bien hecho.

Havoc se había desplomado sobre la mitad de su escritorio, con los brazos acomodados a manera de almohada debajo de la cabeza. El cigarrillo en su boca estaba apagado y medio aplastado contra la manga de su uniforme; se notaba su lucha por mantener los ojos abiertos. Apenas hizo ademán de notar la cercanía de Edward cuando éste le quitó el cigarrillo, lanzándolo a la papelera.

—Buenos días, jefe —murmuró Havoc, levantando su mano y haciendo un débil saludo.

—¿Te fuiste tarde a la cama? —preguntó Edward, observando algunos de los papeles regados por la superficie del escritorio. Ninguno de éstos parecía particularmente urgente. Su única respuesta fue un débil y rápido argumento. Él sonrió cuando el hombre por fin perdió la batalla y cerró los ojos.

El sonido metálico de una cuchara hizo que Edward se girara y viera al sargento Fuery agregando copiosas cantidades de azúcar a una taza de café, como si esperara que la mezcla de azúcar y cafeína le diera la energía que necesitaba para hacerse cargo de los problemas de comunicación que exigían su atención.

—¿En dónde están todos? —Edward preguntó por lo bajo, agarrando la cafetera y observando las heces con desconfianza. Tomando una taza medio limpia, se sirvió un poco de café y dio un sorbo, haciendo una mueca al sentir que el amargo sabor se quedaba atascado en su boca.

—Aún no llegan, señor —respondió Fuery, acomodándose las gafas sobre la nariz, ignorando la exclamación de molestia de Edward al escuchar el respetuoso apelativo.

Las amenazantes puertas de caoba de la oficina de Mustang se abrieron, al menos un poco para que la delgada figura de Hawkeye apareciera. Lucía impecable, como siempre, y Ed observó su expresión hermética. Sus ojos oscuros relampaguearon conforme se fijó en los ocupantes de la habitación y su mano automáticamente descendió a la culata de su arma.

—Llegas tarde, Edward —esas tres palabras tenían un sonido muy enfático y, a pesar de que él era ahora una fracción más alto que ella, Hawkeye parecía superarlo en tamaño. Sus cejas se inclinaron ante cualquier clase de gestos desaprobatorios y Edward levantó las manos en ademán conciliatorio mientras Fuery y Havoc se apresuraban a parecer ocupados.

—Sólo por unos cuantos minutos. Dame un respiro, Hawkeye.

—Encantada. ¿En dónde lo quiere, señor?

Una frágil sonrisa suavizó la seriedad de sus palabras, pero Edward tomó su distancia a pesar de eso, pues no estaba seguro de si en verdad ella no querría hacer realidad sus palabras. Sacudiendo la cabeza, él la esquivó, rodeándola, entrando a la oficina de Mustang y cerrando la puerta de golpe a sus espaldas.

El sitio no había sufrido demasiados cambios, excepto por unos cuantos agujeros de bala nuevos en la pared. Realmente no era muy diferente de la primera vez que él había estado ahí, lleno de falsa valentía e ira indomable. Tenía que admitir que había madurado un poco desde entonces, a pesar de que en la milicia seguían tratándolo como a un niño.

Roy estaba ocupado leyendo un documento y no se molestó en levantar la cabeza, ni siquiera cuando el joven Alquimista Estatal hizo su aparición. El sol entraba inclinado a través de la ventana, fundiéndose en destellos y sombras a lo largo de su cara. Sus dedos estaban curvados sobre sus labios debido a su concentración. Extrañamente, sólo alzó una ceja cuando Edward suspiró y se apoyó en su escritorio, invadiendo su espacio personal.

—Llegas tarde, Acero, y estoy _corto _de tiempo —su voz fue suave, pero no olvidó agregar un énfasis desafortunado.

Edward suprimió la espina de cólera que le calentó la sangre y apretó la mandíbula. A pesar de todo, el bastardo seguía haciendo esos chistes sobre su altura, aunque fuera de contexto.

—Como sea, coronel bastardo —se burló, dejando ir la falta de respeto—, ¿cuál es la misión? ¿O sólo me llamaste aquí para hacerme enojar?

El Alquimista de Fuego suspiró profundamente.

—Puede ser que hayas perdido el memorándum, Acero, pero hoy en día soy General de Brigada —dijo, aclarando sólo su nuevo rango y pasando por alto la pulla de Edward, y le entregó un sobre de color marrón claro—. Quiero esto concluido antes de que se acabe el día. Sin excusas.

Ed revisó velozmente los documentos, atrapando sólo palabras clave, después de años de práctica.

—¿Saqueo de tumbas? —preguntó finalmente—. ¿En verdad ese es un trabajo para un Alquimista Estatal?

—Lo es cuando los cementerios robados son propiedad militar —replicó Mustang sombríamente—. Los restos pueden proporcionar ingredientes para algún propósito alquímico.

Ed lo observó con cuidado, notando leves líneas de tensión que se dibujaron en su rostro. Las cosas estaban saliendo con demasiada facilidad. Debieron gritar un poco y, en el más fuerte de los casos, intercambiar unos cuantos insultos, pero no era así.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

Mustang levantó la vista con brusquedad y el cabello negro le cayó sobre la frente. Por primera vez, Edward se percató de la apariencia del sujeto. Su siempre inmaculado uniforme estaba desordenado y su rostro pálido era surcado por el cansancio. Su mandíbula estaba rígida y sus nudillos, blancos sobre el papel que sostenía. No había presumida satisfacción en la cara de ese desgraciado y, en un gesto de joven debilidad, pasó una mano por su cabello, dejándolo revuelto en diferentes áreas.

Sombríamente, apretó los labios y Edward sintió su espalda endureciéndose. Por un instante, creyó que Mustang no iba a molestarse en darle una respuesta, pero eventualmente lo hizo con un tenso murmullo, dejando que un breve atisbo de emoción destruyera su ya distante fachada.

—Una de las tumbas robadas pertenecía al General de Brigada Maes Hughes.


End file.
